


Destiel Song Drabbles II

by CastielsCarma



Series: Destiel Song Drabble [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood and Torture, Canon-Typical Violence, Demon Dean Winchester, M/M, Murder Husbands, Understanding Castiel, Violinist Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 14:11:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18122012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsCarma/pseuds/CastielsCarma
Summary: I listen to a chosen song for 10 minutes on repeat and write what comes to mind. When the time is up I stop. Each chapter is a different song.Read each chapter tag for different warnings! Hope you enjoy and thank you for reading.





	1. Plaything

**Author's Note:**

> Dean and Cas have found some extracurricular activities they really enjoy doing together.
> 
> Warning: Violence
> 
> Song # 11  
> Smooth Criminal by Michael Jackson

Dean knew immediately that Cas had been on another hunt. It was in the air, this crackling energy that surrounded Cas and made him alive as nothing else could. He lived for those moments, too bad that others had to die. 

Opening the hidden hatch he walked down the stairs. The center of the room was illuminated, a bare bulb hanging from the ceiling bathing the room in a soft light. He knew Cas was there, hidden in the shadows where the light couldn't reach. Dean shook his head softly, Cas was such a drama king sometimes, a meticulous drama king. Ignoring his husband hiding in the darkest corners, Dean approached the girl sitting on the floor. 

Her eyes were fixated on Dean. He was not sure how to read her expression. Maybe her eyes were wide with fear, or expressing hope? It was hard to tell, with the blood-stained over her face, her hair a wild mess. He kneeled down beside her, schooled his face into a soft look. The girl was trembling, pressing her back to the wall and then, finally, tears pooled in her eyes.

“Are you OK?” Dean's voice was soft as he curved a hair behind her ear and wiped away some blood from her cheek. 

The girl swallowed, not sure what to say. Her brown eyes quickly glanced over to the corner where Dean knew Cas was hiding. Dean used a finger under her cheek, gently forcing her attention on him. Glancing down he saw neat cuts on her tights, probably from Cas' favorite knife. 

“Don't worry love, I will not hurt you.” 

She stared at Dean.

“I won't hurt you mu - “


	2. Not as it seems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean wakes up in a bind and is really confused when Cas reveals some really disturbing news about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song # 61
> 
> Disturbia by Rihanna

Dean woke up with a scream, his body jolting, needing to go, go, run somewhere but the vice grip around his wrists kept him down. Blinking, trying to calm his breathing he looked down and saw thick leather cuffs encircling his wrists.

_What the hell?_

He wiggled his body and noticed that his ankles also were cuffed. Looking around he recognized his own bedroom, well his and Cas' bedroom. _What the fuck was going on?_

Both he and Cas liked to play it rough in bed, frankly, they were both kinky as hell and Dean didn't mind being cuffed up but this was not part of any play. He had no recollection of any sexy time at all, he had his clothes on and more importantly, Cas would never leave him like this.

“Cas! Where the hell are you?”

Hearing shuffling noises Dean's attention was on the door as it opened. Cas walked in, a small bottle in hand with a cloth and a concerned expression on his face.

“Dean, I'm so glad you are awake.”

Dean scoffed. “ Yeah, I'm glad too. I'm trying really hard to remember when we decided to play “Catch and don't release” but I'm coming up blank. But I'm awake now, so remove these.”

“I'm really glad you are awake, Dean,“ Cas smiled honestly. “But I'm afraid I can't do that. Don't you remember what you did last night?”

“Last night.” Dean tried to think but everything was blank. The last thing he remembered was him and Cas having dinner, pulled pork and fries. “We had dinner – “

Cas walked up to Dean and sat down gently on the bad. “Yes, we had dinner and then you decided to grab a knife and 'carve the evil out of me', or close to it. I was kind of preoccupied with not getting cut up.

“What? What the hell are you saying? That I went crazy and all Freddy Kruger on you?”

Cas nodded and rolled up his shirt arm, shoving one small scar that –


	3. Silence in songs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not easy being a supportive husband to a famous violinist, obsessed with being the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song # 14  
> Sherlock by ChristiAna (Original Song)
> 
> Click the link if you want to hear it.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zHdQhpzJH7g&list=PLlLEPGKqcqBU87cE4f3qUgYKUfIpU84Kw&index=15&t=0s

Cas knew when Dean was done with the playing. It was not that the house turned quiet or that the violin was put away. It was that Dean's mood was marginally better. A soft knock on the door and Castiel walked into the room. 

“Dinner is ready whenever you are.” Cas waited, waiting for the answer he had heard numerous times before. 

“I think I need to rewrite this piece again. It's not near as good as _The Storm._ That song has been on the lists for over a year. A year, Cas! The audience is always so fickle and if you are not on top, they all leave you, every one of the fuckers go to some young – I don't know, who is popular right now?”

Cas swallowed, not sure if he was to answer. It really didn't matter. “Sui Koon, I think her name is.”

“Yeah, _her._ She is barely out of diapers. What does she know about pain and love and epic songs?” 

Cas walked up to Dean, a hand on his arm slowly caressing. “Come have dinner with me. Maybe if you take a break inspiration will come to you.”

Dean scoffed. “Inspiration doesn't come, Cas. It is earned through hard work, blood, sweat and me playing until I get this right. The audience loves me and I will not fail them. Nor be beat by a girl who probably watches Pokemon during her spare time.”

Dropping his hand, Cas walked slowly to the door. “OK. Love you, Dean. Do you want me to put something away for you?”

Dean already had his back to Cas and –


	4. Angel to keep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has Cas just where he wants him. Chained up and at his mercy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song # 3
> 
> Wish I had an angel by Nightwish
> 
> Warning for wing torture and violence.

“You know that I'd rather we not met under these circumstances, Cas, especially not with how things went when we last talked.” Dean clicked his tongue, as he slowly walked up to Cas. He was so close to him that he could feel the angel's body heat, smell his sweat. “But you really didn't leave me no choice. You should have said yes.”

Cas turned to the side, trying to avoid Dean. Even that small movement made him aware of his aching muscles. His calves were hard as rocks, his arms had been suspended for hours and he was bleeding from numerous cuts. 

“Dean, please. This isn't you.”

Dean laughed, finally allowing the black to coat his eyes. “This was the Dean you knew no, but it's still me Cas. A better version. Free from all that bullshit that kept me tethered to what? You?”

Cas just shook his head. Something was wrong. He should've been able to heal himself by now, but all he felt was pain, throbbing throughout his body.

Dean just shrugged and dug a finger into a deep gash on Cas' right wing that was outstretched and pinned to the wall. Just for good measure, he wiggled his finger around.

The scream that reverberated throughout the room, made Dean frown. He clasped a hand over Cas' mouth. “Enough of that, Feathers. “


	5. The Feather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean knows something weird is going on at his workplace and when he finds a feather things just get more strange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song # 43  
> Jailhouse Rock by Elvis Presley

Dean rolled his eyes as that song played again. Every day after they had their dinner, they had to clean the huge cavernous space and for some reason the owners, researchers, whoever was in charge of the facility, thought that Elvis and _Jailhouse Rock_ would get them in the mood. It was not like he was totally oblivious to what was going on. 

Leaving the cart near a wall, Dean grabbed the mop and started at one corner, walking slowly and trying not to hum along to the cursed song. It was not that he liked Elvis, sure the guy had some good beats, but this was not his usual type of music. But any music was good he guessed on those days when he could clearly see the evidence of _something_ going on. Bloody handprints, a nail here and there, hair. One time Dean had even seen a feather. A huge feather, so black that it seemed it had been dipped into some material not of this Earth, as if the feather had sucked light from the space around it. 

Dean had touched it and could have sworn he'd heard a whisper in his mind.   
_I'm Cas. Help._  
He was not sure though cause then four armed guards came rushing towards him like he was holding a grenade and quicker then he could --


End file.
